Obsession
by Kang Seulla
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Menceritakan Jongin yang terobsesi dengan bokong Sehun. KaiHun. Yaoi. Sorry for Typo
1. Chapter 1

Jongin berlari mengejar Sehun yang terlihat berjalan keluar sekolah. Dengan menunjukkan cengirannya, Jongin menyodorkan sebatang coklat untuk lelaki tersebut.

"Untukmu, Sehunna~"

Tidak mempedulikan tatapan sinis lelaki didepannya, Jongin masih setia menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya. Bahkan dapat dipastikan semua giginya dapat terlihat akibat lebar senyumannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak makan coklat murahan seperti itu."

Senyuman Jongin tidak luntur. Malah lelaki itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya hingga batas sewajarnya. Tatapan matanya terus menatap Sehun yang berjalan melaluinya, hingga lelaki itu menghilang di kerumunan siswa yang bergegas pulang.

Wajahnya seketika memerah ketika matanya dengan sengaja mengarah pada bongkahan bulat di bagian belakang bawah Sehun.

"Tsh. Apa yang sebenarnya kau suka dari Sehun?" tanpa menoleh, Jongin sudah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara ini. Park Chanyeol teman tapi musuhnya.

"Tentu saja karena dia sangat manis, imut, menggemaskan dan jangan lupakan bongkahan bokongnya yang padat itu!" Jongin berkata dengan api yang berkobar disekelilingnya. Hal yang biasa terjadi ketika dirinya mendeskripsikan seorang Oh Sehun.

Saking senangnya akibat pikiran yang berada didalam kepalanya, Jongin melompat-lompat kecil sambil meremas coklat ditangannya dengan gemas.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menampar dan meremas bokongnya."

"Tampar dan remas bokongku saja, Jongin. Bokongku tidak kalah padat dengan bokong si pangeran es itu kok."

Seketika wajah berseri-seri Jongin hilang. Ia menoleh pada seorang lelaki lainnya yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya. Apalagi saat lelaki itu menunggingkan tubuhnya lalu menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya sambil tertawa senang.

Jongin menggepalkan tangannya kesal. Si Byun Baekhyun ini. Merusak imajinasi di kepalanya.

"Biar aku saja yang lakukan Baekki!"

"Diam kau Park idiot!"

Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kedua temannya setelah menampar bokong tepos Chanyeol.

"Kim Jongin sialan!"

 **.**

 **Obsession**

 **KaiHun**

 **.**

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apa ini gila? Kelas kita harus menampilkan drama Snow white?!"

Jaebum selaku ketua kelas menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk. Ia menatap teman-teman sekelasnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ini karena kau ketua kelas sialan!"

Seketika tatapan bersalah itu berubah dengan tatapan kesal disertai kedutan pada sudut bibir. Akibat ucapan kurang ajar dari Jongdae, satu kelas langsung melayangkan protes dan cacian untuknya.

"Dasar tangan baumu tidak berguna!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengambil undian drama?!"

"Sudah ku bilang harusnya aku saja yang ambil undian itu!"

"Brengsek."

"Tidak berguna!"

Menghela satu nafas panjang, Jaebum memukul meja kencang. Bukannya diam, suasana kelas malah semakin ramai karena teman-temannya yang lain ikut memukul meja secara bersamaan dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama. Tidak ingin menunjukkan amarahnya yang lebih dari ini, Jaebum memilih dia hingga teman-temannya kembali hening.

"Jadi... aku tau kalian sangat marah kepada tangan pembawa nasib buruk milikku."

Sebenarnya memang terlihat berlebihan ketika satu kelas harus demo saat mengetahui bahwa mereka harus menampilkan drama. Jika hal tersebut terjadi pada sebuah kelas dengan murid yang berisikan lelaki dan perempuan. Tapi ketika satu kelas hanya berisikan lelaki, bahkan satu sekolah. Bukankah akan menjadi hal yang wajar ketika satu kelas menunjukkan protes?

"Siapa yang ingin bersukarela menjadi putri?"

Tiba-tiba satu kelas menjadi hening.

"Baekhyun saja."

"Iya, dia paling pendek."

"Dia pasti cocok."

 **BRAK**

Orang yang disebut-sebut berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Baekhyun menatap para pelaku dengan tajam. "Aku tidak mau. Cantik-cantik begini aku _'kan_ masih laki-laki."

Namun bukannya takut, para pelaku yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam Baekhyun malah tertawa senang ditempat duduk mereka.

"Kalau begitu Sehunna saja. Kan kulitnya sangat putih seperti salju."

"Jika kau mengucapkan namaku lagi, aku akan membunuhmu Kim Jongin!"

Sebelum kelas kembali heboh, Jaebum selaku ketua kelas langsung berteriak agar pemilihan dilakukan dengan kocokan. Setelah menyiapkan kertas gulungan untuk undian, jaebum menyuruh satu persatu teman-temannya untuk mengambil kertas tersebut. Dengan catatan tidak boleh ada yang protes.

Saat mereka membuka kertas, tiba-tiba sorakan senang terdengar dari para murid yang tidak mendapatkan peran. Sedangkan yang mendapatkan peran hanya dapat menghela nafas lesu.

Dan sebuah teriakan membuat seisi kelas menoleh pada sisi kiri.

"Apa-apaan! Aku yang menjadi putrinya?" Sehun berjalan dari tempat duduknya kearah Jaebum yang berdiri didepan kelas. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Tidak boleh ada protes, Oh Sehun," Jaebum menatap malas kearah Sehun lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun agar kembali ketempat duduknya. Ditengah-tengah perdebatan mereka, seseorang mendekat dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Terima sama Sehunna. Yang menjadi pangerannya aku _kok_ ," ucap Jongin dengan bangga. Ia merangkul pundak Sehun lalu mengedipkan matanya kearah lelaki tersebut. Tangannya menunjukkan potongan kertas kecil yang bertuliskan 'pangeran' disana.

Sehun menatap horor Jongin lalu melepaskan rangkulan lelaki berkulit coklat itu. "Jaebum, kumohon aku ingin ganti! Aku tidak mau! Apalagi menjadi pasangan lelaki jelek ini!"

Tanpa Sehun sadari, ucapannya membuat Jongin mengerutukan bibirnya.

"Tunggu! Aku juga mendapatkan peran pangeran!" Johnny mendekat, memperlihatkan kertasnya pada Jaebum.

Jongin tiba-tiba menjadi panik. Ia menarik kertas yang diberikan Johnny dari Jaebum. "Tidak tidak. Kau tidak boleh jadi pangeran! Yang boleh menjadi pangeran Sehuna itu aku!"

"Yah... aku sih mau saja memberikan peran itu padamu. Cuma tergantung ketua kelas."

Mendengar ucapan Johnny, Jongin langsung menatap penuh harap kearah Jaebum. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Berikan peran itu padaku, ketua kelas~"

"Jangan berikan! Aku akan jadi putri asal bukan dia pangerannya!"

Pusing dengan perdebatan dua orang didepannya, akhirnya Jaebum menyuruh 'dua pangeran' untuk kembali mengambil undian. Yang menjadi pangeran adalah orang yang mendapatkan kertas nomor 1.

Saat membuka gulungan kertas, Jongin tersenyum sedih ketika dirinya mendapatkan nomor 2. Ia menatap Sehun lama. "Maaf aku tidak dapat menjadi pangeranmu, Sehunna. Tapi aku tetap jodohmu _kok_ ," ucap Jongin lirih sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun langsung menepis tangan Jongin dan menatap tajam. "Kau memang bukan pangeran apalagi jodohku, Kim."

Setelahnya yang terjadi adalah Jongin yang jatuh terduduk meratapi nasibnya.

.

.

"Jongin cepat ambil propertynya!"

Sambil menyipitkan matanya dan mendengus kesal, Jongin membantu si ketua kelas untuk mengambil property di luar kelas. Hari ini adalah hari pertam kelas mereka melakukan latihan untuk drama yang akan ditampilkan. Yang paling menyebalkan, Jongin tidak dapat menonton keseluruhan latihan karena dirinya harus menyiapkan properti-properti.

Jongin jadi melewatkan akting pujaan hatinya.

"Kenapa kau memberi tugas ini kepadaku _sih,_ Jae?"

"Karena kemarin kau ikut menyumpahiku."

Jongin tersenyum. Ia mendekati Jaebum lalu mengelus kepalanya. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, ketua kelas."

Namun setelah itu tanpa berperi-kemanusiaan, Jongin memukul sekali kepala si ketua kelas lalu dilanjutkan dengan memukuli tubuh Jaebum dengan brutal. Melampiaskan kekesalannya yang sudah diujung tanduk. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan minta ampun si ketua kelas.

Puas dengan acara-memukul-ketua-kelas, Jongin masuk kedalam kelas dengan tumpukan property didalam kardus. Wajah berseri-serinya ia tunjukkan pada seluruh teman kelasnya, ia melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri. Sangat berbeda dengan Jaebum yang telah dihiasi dengan lebam-lebam biru di pipinya.

Wajah berseri-seri Jongin seketika luntur saat melihat adegan yang tengah dimainkan Sehun dan Jhonny didepan kelas. Adegan ketika si putri salju yang pingsan karena memakan buah apel, dan pangeran datang untuk membangunkan si putri salju.

"Cih. Padahal aktingku dapat lebih bagus dari pangeran didepan sana," matanya menyipit, menatap tidak suka kearah Jhonny yang tengah beradu peran oleh pujaan hatinya. "Padahal yang lebih cocok."

 _BRUK_

Tanpa diduga, Sehun yang ternyata kesal langsung bangkit menggeram. Ia mengambil vas bunga yang berada didekatnya lalu melemparkannya kearah Jongin.

"UWAAA!

"JONGIN BERDARAH!"

Sehun melotot lalu berlari mendekati Jongin yang tergeletak diatas lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari keningnya. Ia menepuk keningnya lalu mendesah kesal. Mau tidak mau dirinya harus bertanggung jawab.

.

Sehun merekatkan plester pada perban di kening Jongin. Ia mendengus pelan saat lelaki yang diobatinya tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Sehunna kau sudah cocok menjadi istriku."

"Jangan berbicara didekatku. Nafasmu bau."

Diam-diam Sehun menahan tawanya ketika Jongin mendengus sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Sudah ya," Sehun hendak meningalkan Jongin. Baru saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya, tangannya ditarik oleh lelaki dibelakangnya. Membuat dirinya kembali menghadap Jongin yang berusaha duduk diatas ranjang.

"Kau pergi begitu saja?"

"Memangnya aku harus melalukan apa lagi? Aku _'kan_ sudah mengobati lukamu."

"Kau harus minta maaf."

Bola mata Sehun memutar malas. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada lalu menatap sengit kearah Jongin. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Bukan seperti itu, sayang..."

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan panggilan Jongin.

"Kau harus mengizinkanku memegang bokongmu."

 _BUGH_

"Dalam mimpimu," Sehun meniup kepalan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk meninjuk wajah Jongin. Tanpa mempedulikan Jongin yang tergeletak diatas ranjang dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, Sehun meninggalkan ruang uks dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

Kelas mereka melakukan latihan setiap satu kali dua hari. Dan hari ini tepat tiga kali latihan diadakan.

Jaebum berdiri dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dadanya. Mencegat Sehun yang bersiap untuk pulang di depan pintu kelas. Mata sipitnya menatap datar teman sekelasnya itu.

"Minggir. Aku mau pulang."

"Kau terlambat datang latihan, Oh Sehun. Kau harus merapikan kelas dengan Jongin."

Mata Sehun menyipit. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak mau."

"Sudah lakukan saja, Sehun. Aku tidak akan macam-macam kali ini."

Sehun menatap bingung kearah Jongin yang mulai merapikan meja-meja yang terletak di pojokan ruangan. Membawanya untuk disusun rapi. Ia menoleh kearah Jaebum, menatap penuh tanya kepada ketua kelas yang mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Yasudah sana kalian beres-beres."

Tubuh Sehun didorong kedalam kelas oleh Jaebum yang langsung menutup pintu kelas. Sehun mendengus lalu berjalan mengambil sapu. Diam-diam dirinya melirik Jongin yang hanya terdiam. Bibirnya mengerucut saat Jongin yang hanya diam dengan pekerjaannya.

Waktu membersihkan kelas terasa sangat lama karena suasana yang sangat sepi. Sejujurnya, Sehun merasa aneh pada Jongin yang hanya diam sedari tadi. Seingatnya lelaki itu sangat berisik ketika didekatnya. Ada saja tingkahnya.

Tapi memang sejak datang tadi, Sehun merasa Jongin lebih pendiam.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan Jongin dari pikirannya. _Well_ , dia tidak peduli terhadap Jongin. Sebaiknya ia pulang.

Ketika ingin membuka pintu, Sehun tiba-tiba panik saat menekan kenop pintu namun pintunya tidak dapat ia dorong keluar. Ia mendesis kesal menyadari pintu tersebut terkunci.

"Sialan. Ini idemu _'kan_ Kim Jongin?"

Tidak mempedulikan tatapan lesu Jongin, Sehun terus menatap penuh amarah kearah lelaki berkulit coklat tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Kau menyuruh teman-temanmu untuk mengunci kita berdua disini bukan? Cepat huhungi mereka untuk membuka kunci ini. Aku mau pulang!"

"Aku tidak."

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Berhenti berteriak!"

Sehun terdiam saat mendengar bentakan Jongin. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Dan semakin tertunduk saar mendengar langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya. Dengan ekor matanya, Sehun melirik Jongin yang menekan-nekan kenop pintu dengan keras.

"Argh! Sialan! Kenapa disaat kepalaku sakit sekali!"

Kepala Sehun yang tadinya tertunduk, mendongak untuk menatap raut wajah Jongin. Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya acak lalu duduk merebahkan tubuhnya diatas lantai. Sehun menatap itu semua.

"Jadi ini bukan idemu?"

"Tentu tidak, Sehunna."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia ikut duduk diatas lantai, disamping Jongin yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kau membawa ponsel? Ponselku habis baterainya."

Gelengan pelan diberikan Sehun. "Karena terlambat aku melupakan ponselku."

Jongin mengerang kecil. Ia membuka blazer sekolahnya lalu menggulungnya dan menjadikannya menjadi bantal. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Kalau begitu kita tunggu saja sampai pagi."

"APA?!"

Sehun yang ingin protes, ia urungkan saat melihat Jongin yang memejakan matanya degan wajah yang meringis kesakitan. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu meremas tangannya. "Apa kepalamu sangat sakit?"

Jongin tidak membalas pertanyaan Sehun dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Setelahnya keduanya hanyut dalam keheningan. Sehun melipat kedua kakinya didepan tubuhnya. Ia menopang dagunya dengan lututnya.

Matanya menatap Jongin lama. Memperhatikan wajah damai Jongin yang tengah terlelap. Jongin yang seperti ini terlihat sangat berbeda seperti biasanya. Karena selama ini Sehun hanya melihat lelaki tersebut yang selalu menggodanya.

"Jangan hanya berani menatapku ketika mataku terpejam."

Sehun tersentak saat Jongin tiba-tiba membuka matanya lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Ia mengedipkan matanya cepat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, menyembunyikan rona panas di wajahnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sehun kembali tersentak saat merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh Jongin. Ia menoleh dan menatap kearah tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jongin. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya jatuh keatas tubuh Jongin akibat lelaki itu menarik tangannya.

"J-jongin..."

"Kumohon seperti ini sebentar saja."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar detakan jantung Jongin yang sangat cepat dan juga dengan jelas merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh Jongin.

"T-tubuhmu panas sekali..."

"Ya... aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku begadang main game semalam."

"Bodoh..."

Keduanya terkekeh.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh Sehun, ia menenggelamka wajahnga pada surai hitam Sehun lalu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut Sehun. Bau bunga yang bercampur dengan keringat.

Sedangkan Sehun terus memejamkan matanya, mencoba menetralkan degupan hebat dijantungnya.

"Sehunna..." gumam Jongin. "Kau menyadari perasaanku selama ini bukan?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya demi menatap wajah Sehun.

"I-itu..."

"Apa kau menganggap itu lelucon?"

Raut wajah Jongin berubah menjadi sedih karena tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Sehun. Lelaki itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak surai Sehun pelan.

"Tidak apa. Mungkin aku selama ini terlihat becanda. Tapi... aku memang mencintaimu."

"Ku kira kau hanya... terobsesi dengan bokongku."

"Itu _sih_ salah satu alasan aku bisa menyukaimu," Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat tatapan kesal Sehun untuknya. "Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku."

 _Deg deg deg_

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada jantungnya. Kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat ini. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin.

"Apa kau masih tidak percaya?"

"B-bukan seperti itu. Aku percaya. Hanya saja..." Sehun meremas tangannya kuat, bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan gelisah. "Aku bingung harus menjawab apa."

Jongin tersenyum dengan kekehan kecil. Ia memegang dagu Sehun, membuat lelaki itu menatap kearahnya. "Kalau aku mengajamu untuk memulai dari awal. Apa kau mau?"

Sejenak Sehun terdiam. Detakan dijantungnya semakin cepat saat melihat senyuman Jongin. Tanpa sadar Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah malu. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat Jongin terpekik senang deengan suara lirihnya.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus membalas pesanku, ya."

Sehun mengangguk lucu. Bibirnya mengerucut karena dirinya yang menahan senyumannya.

"Ambil coklat pemberianku, ya."

Sehun kembali mengangguk.

"Jangan jutek lagi denganku."

Kembali mengangguk. Senyuman Sehun mulai tergantikan dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Kau benar-benar _'kan_ Sehunna?"

"Aku serius, Kim-"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat bibir Jongin menekan bibirnya. Masih dengan posisi terkejutnya, Sehun menegang didalam pelukan Jongin.

 _Well_ , Sehun baru menyadari kalau posisi mereka sedari tadi saling tertidur dengan tubuh yang menempel.

Mata Sehun masih membulat sempurna saat Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Lelaki berkulit coklat itu, kini menatap kearah Sehun.

"J-jongin..."

"Tidak apa-apa _'kan_?"

"Bodoh. Kau baru meminta izin setelah melakukannya?" Sehun memukul dada Jongin sambil mendecih pelan. Namun setelahnya ia mengangukkan kepalanya pelan.

Melihat anggukan dari Sehun, Jongin langsung menarik leher belakang Sehun dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Bibirnya terbuka untuk menyesap bibir bawah Sehun. Lalu lidahnya ia julurkan, menjilati bibir Sehun. Menyelipkan lidahnya agar dapat masuk menjelajah rongga mulut Sehun.

" _Eungh_..."

Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya saat tangan Jongin membelai punggungnya. Matanya terpejam dengan kepala yang mendongak, menikmati pagutan yang diberikan oleh Jongin.

Kepalanya semakin mendongak ketika ciuman Jongin beralih kearah lehernya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Sehun menekan kepala Jongin agar semakin mudah menikmati kulit lehernya. Hawa panas dari nafas Jongin membuat suhu tubuhnya semakin memanas. Jemarinya meremat surai kelam lelaki yang tengah mencumbunya saat ini.

" _Anh_ -" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan yang akan dikeluarkannya. Pasalnya lidah nakal Jongin tengah bermain-main pada kulit lehernya. Sesekali lelaki itu akan menghisap lehernya. Tidak terlalu kuat memang, namun hal tersebut mampu membuat bulu kuduk Sehun berdiri.

Kedua kaki Sehun bergerak acak, ia memajukan pinggulnya. Membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel.

Namun kenikmatan yang Sehu rasakan tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapatk Jongin yang terlelap dengan wajah yang tenggelam pada ceruk lehernya. Matanya terpejam, menahan rasa kesal yang menghampiri dirinya. Namun hawa panas dari hidung Jongin membuat dirinya mengurung rasa kesalnya.

Tangannya memegang dahi Jongin, mengecek seberapa panas suhu tubuh lelaki itu. "Kau sangat kuat ya," Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup kening Jongin lama. Ia mengambil tangan Jongin lalu meletakkan tangan itu diatas bokongnya.

"Kau sangat ingin memegangnya, bukan?"

Setelahnya ia menahan tawa akibat perlakuannya. Dengan membiarkan tangan Jongin diatas bokongnya, Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya. Mengikuti Jongin kealam mimpi

.

oOo

.

 _A/N_

 _Yash~ ini ff KaiHun pertama aku wkwkwk sebenernya udah lama mau bikin ff KaiHun tapi karena kurang pede aku hapus hapus hapu dan akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk publish salah satu ff KaiHun aku. Semoga dapat diterima teman-teman semua ya^^_

 _Jangan lupa reviewnya ya semua^^ thank you~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Epilog**_

KRIET

Pintu kelas terbuka. Membuat beberapa orang yang sudah berkumpul di depan kelas dapat melihat keadaan didalam sana. Ketika pintu sudah terbuka seluruhnya, tiba-tiba suara riuh terdengar.

"Woah! Jongin bergerak cepat!

" _Daebak_!"

"Kita semua akan makan gratis hari ini!"

Karena suara bising tersebut, Sehun yang lebih sensitif mengeliat pelan lalu membuka matanya. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat melihat teman-teman sekelasnya berdiri mengelilingi dirinya dan Jongin.

Sehun menepuk keningnya kemudian berdiri dengan cepat. Wajah merah malu bercampur marahnya ia tujukan pada teman-temannya yang tengah menyoraki dirinya.

"Ini semua perbuatan kalian _'kan_?!"

"Itu ideku!" seorang lelaki bertubub pendek maju kedepan dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. "Aku merasa kasihan dengan Jongin yang tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatianmu. Dan ideku ternyata berhasil~" Baekhyun tersenyuma manis. Ia menatap teman-temannya dan memberikan lambaikan kemenangan.

Dibelakangnya, Sehun menggeram kesal. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun menjitak kepala Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Kalian tidak tau kalau Jongin semalam demam?!"

"Wow. Sehun langsung peduli kepada Jongin!"

"Byun Baekhyun, idemu sungguh luar biasa!"

Sehun berdiri dengan api yang membara di dalam tubuhnya. Matanya menatap tajam teman-temannya. Tanpa menyadari Jongin yang baru bangun dari tidurnya, berdiri lesu dibelakangnya.

"Berisik sekali..."

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya, kebiasaan dirinya ketika bangun tidur. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Sehun yang menoleh kearahnya, namun lelaki itu langsung membuang mukanya. Menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Perlahan Jongin mengingat kejadian malam tadi, dan wajahnya juga dihiasi rona merah hebat.

Benarkah dirinya dan Sehun...

Jongin memegang bibirnya. Lembut dan kenyal bibir Sehun masih dapat ia rasakan.

"Jongin. Kau tau, kau telah memegang bokong Sehun."

Ucapan Gongchan membuat suasana canggung diantara keduanya menjadi hancur.

Sehun yang telah merona hebat langsung berlari keluar kelas, sedangkan Jongin menatap teman-temannya lalu menatap kedua tangannya secara bergantian. Matanya membola tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

"Yup. Kami memotretnya," Jongdae memperlihatkan layar ponselnya. Dimana terlihat potret dirinya dan Sehun yang tengah tertidur. Saling berpelukan. Dan juga salah satu tangannya berada diatas bokong Sehun.

Senyuman lebar terlihat diwajah Jongin. Rasanya energinya bertambah dengan cepat.

"SEHUNNA! TUNGGU AKU!" Jongin berlari keluar kelas untuk mencari Sehun yang entah sudah pergi kemana.

Sedangkan teman-teman sekelasnya kembali menyoraki dirinya untuk mendukung kisah cintanya dan Sehun.

 **FIN**


	2. Side story :: 1

**.**

 **Obsession**

 **KaiHun**

 _Side story part 1_

 **.**

Sehun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat melihat Jongin berdiri di depan gedung _flat_ nya. Ia menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap lelaki itu datar.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menjemput kekasihku, tentu saja."

Decihan terdengar dari Sehun. Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu melangkah melewati Jongin, meninggalkan lelaki yang telah menunggunya. Sedangkan Jongin yang melihat Sehun berjalan lebih dulu langsung berlari menyusul Sehun kemudian mensejajarkan tubuh mereka.

"Sehunna, boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu?"

"Tidak."

Jongin menurunkan bahunya lesu dengan wajah yang cemberut. Ia menatap tangan Sehun, berencana menggenggam tangan Sehun. Namun belum sempat tangannya mencapai tangan Sehun, ia harus mengurungkan keinginannya itu. Gerakan tangannya berhenti saat mendengar suara Sehun.

"Kau mau mati, Kim Jongin?"

"Huh, aku baru sakit kepala saja kau sudaah khawatir. Bagaimana kalau aku mati? Kau pasti juga-" ucapan Jongin terpotong ketika Sehun menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya takut. "Baiklah aku tidak akan melakukan apapun."

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun menaiki bus saat bus tersebut berhenti di halte tempat mereka menunggu. Agar ingin terlihat keren, Jongin membayar ongkos Sehun dengan kartunya. Ia memberikan senyuman lebarnya untuk Sehun yang menatap bingung kearahnya. "Biar aku yang bayar."

"Oh."

Jongin memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum pasrah dengan reaksi minim yang diberikan Sehun. Yah... dia sudah paham betul bagaimana sifat kekasih barunya itu. _Ahh_ , menyebut Sehun kekasihnya benar-benar membuat _mood_ Jongin naik.

Bus pagi ini cukup ramai, jadi Jongin dan Sehun terpaksa harus berdiri. Sebagai kekasih yang _gentle_ , Jongin menjadi tameng untuk Sehun. Menjaga tubuh Sehun agar lelaki itu tidak jatuh saat bus melaju. Dengan menjulurkan tangannya dari belakang Sehun, menjadikan dua tangannya sebagai pagar untuk tubuh Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim?"

"Menjagamu agar tidak jatuh, sayang."

Tepat setelah Jongin mengucapkan itu, bus berhenti mendadak. Membuat dirinya condong kedepan, menabrak tubuh Sehun. Karena hal itu, keduanya saling mematung. Pasalnya, selangkangan Jongin tepat menempel pada bokong Sehun.

" _Shit_."

Jongin bergumam pelan, namun untuk jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, Sehun dapat mendengarnya. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Belum lagi ia merasakan benda keras yang perlahan terasa di bokongnya. Dapat di pastikan, Jongin ereksi.

"Sehunna..." Jongin mencondongkan dirinya untuk berbisik di telinga Sehun. "Bagaimana ini?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil memgigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya mengepal saat merasakan Jongin menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Membuat milik Jongin bergesekkan dengan bokongnya.

"Bodoh."

.

.

 _Aku bakal bikin side story dari cerita KaiHun ini. Karena ini side story, ini cua cerita pendek ya. Tapi saling bersambung satu sama lain. Okay. Thank you buat yang udah baca dari review di chapter kemarin. See you~_


	3. Side story :: 2

Jongin dengan gelisah menatap jam dinding yang berada di samping papan tulis. Berharap agar bel istirahat segera berbunyi. Dirinya sudah tidak tahan. Benar-benar tidak tahan.

 _'Dasar bus sialan. Kenapa harus ngerem mendadak!'_

Ya... masalahnya masih sama seperti masalah tadi pagi. Ketika bus berhenti tiba-tiba, dan selangkangannya menyentuh bokong kesayangannya, sesuatu di selangkangannya masih tegang. Dan Jongin harus rela menahannya.

Sebenarnya dia berniat untuk melupakannya, tapi melihat Sehun membuatnya semakin tegang. Di harus menyelesaikannya di toilet. Harus! Untung tangannya sudah sangat terlatih mengenai hal ini.

"Kau kenapa?"

Mendengar bisikan dari orang kesayangannya membuat darahnya berdesir. Jongin menahan dirinya agar ia tidak mengeluarkan _precum_. Dia tidah mau celananya basah.

Sialnya bisikan Sehun terdengar sangat indah baginya saat ini.

"Duh, sayang. Gimana ini?" Bisiknya pelan, Jongin mendekat kearah Sehun. "Aku masih tegang," ucapnya sambil menunjuk selangkangannya.

Sehun yang mengerti langsung mendelik. Ingin rasanya ia memukul kepala Jongin saat ini. Tapi ketika matanya melihat gembungan diselangkangan kekasihnya, membuatnya tidak tega.

Apakah Jongin sangat menggilai bokongnya? Bahkan hanya menyentuhnya sedikit sudah mengeras seperti itu?

Dengan wajah datarnya, Sehun kembali menatap kearah depan kelas. Memperhatikan guru yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran. Namun diam-diam tangannya merambat kearah Jongin. Memegang selangkangan kekasihnya itu.

"S-sayang?"

"Sstt diam. Atau kita akan ketahuan?" Ucap Sehun pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Beruntung ia dan Jongin duduk di kursi pojok belakang. Sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari kegiatan mereka.

Jongin yang melihat dan merasakan tangan Sehun yang meremas penisnya menjadi panik. Dia tidak mau jika harus klimaks di kelas. Masalahnya dia tidak membawa celana cadangan. Dan celana olahraganya yang biasanya di loker sudah ia bawa pulang untuk dicuci.

Tapi dia juga tidak mau melewati kesempatan emas ini.

Kapan lagi dia akan mendapati sehun yang dengan suka rela meremas penisnya?

Tapi Jongin tau satu hal.

Ia memegang tangan Sehun, menggenggamnya untuk melepaskan selangkangannya. Dengan sedikit akting lemas, Jongin berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya. Membuat guru di depan berhenti menjelaskan.

"Ada apa Jongin?"

" _Ssaem_ , aku tidak enak badan. Boleh aku izin ke uks?"

"Ah, tentu. Silahkan."

"Tapi aku butuh Sehun untuk menolongku."

Sehun yang tidak tau apapun menatap Jongin horor. Dengan jelas dirinya melihat seringai diwajah Jongin ketika guru mereka mengiyakan keinginan Jongin. Ketika dirinya ditarik keluar kelas oleh Jongin, Sehun hanya dapat diam, merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya mengasihani Jongin. Seharusnya ia membiarkan saja Jongin tersiksa dengan penisnya yang mengeras!

.

.

 _Ada yang kangen ini? U.u_


End file.
